cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Russarctia
|- |'Capital City' || Rhodovium |- |'Alliance' || None |- |'Nation Strength' • Approximate Ranking |151.482 September 2, 2006 13566 |- |'Founding' | 5/30/2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler | Transitional President Klaus Lang |- |'Religion' | Christianity |- |'Official Language(s)' || English, Latin, German |- |'National Anthem' | Ode to Joy |- |'Political Parties' | Christian Democratic Party, Society for the Establishment of a Monarchy, Russarctian Labor Party |- |'Population Happiness' Description | http://images.cybernations.net/images/happy.gif Your population adores you. |- |'Area' • Total | 72.455 mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 341 Supporters 207 Working Citizens 134 Soldiers |- |'Number of Tanks' |0 |- |'Infrastructure' |9.73 |- |'Technology' |4.23 |- |'Environment' • Description |http://cybernations.net/assets/2.5.gif Your nation's environment needs minor cleanup. A cleaner enviornment will lead to increased and happier citizen counts. |- |'National Tax Rate' | 10% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $62.94''(an average economy)'' $56.65 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 91.54% |- |'Currency' | 1 Euro ($) = 100 cents |- |'Resources' • Connected | Water & Aluminum Aluminum, Lead, Lumber, Oil, Water, Pigs, and Wheat |} The Republic of Russarctia is a somewhat small nation-state that is seeking to control most of what was formerly Northwest Missouri, Southwest Iowa, and perhaps Southeast Nebraska. History After the Collapse (as the collapse of the modern states is known), a personality by the name of Faustus Bailey sent out a message inviting any of German ancestry to immigrate to the area of Northwest Missouri in order to establish a Christian state. Those that did immigrate founded Russarctia, which was originally a Dictatorship under the control of Dictator Bailey. Conceding to the wishes of the people, after a few years he transformed Russarctia into a Federal Government, writing the Constitution with help from local citizens. He helped transform Russarctia's government into a direct Democracy, and resumed his former post of Minister without Portfolio. Then the Government reverted to a Federal Government and finally to a Transitional government. Shortly after changing to a transitional government, Mr. Bailey, former Dictator, former President and former Minister without Portfolio, died, some 30 years after announcing that he would give up all power once he turns 80. He failed to do so, and held on to power until death, which was announced about 95 years after the founding of Russarctia, which would have been Mr. Bailey's 110th birthday, more or less. Culture True to the wishes of Faustus Bailey, Russarctia was founded as a Christian state. Prior to the Collapse, several denominations were resident in the area that is modern Russarctia, including Roman Catholicism, Lutheranism, and Presbyterianism, among others. However, by the time Russarctia was founded, only a few churches had survived. Despite this, the immigrants wanted the state religion to change to an Oriental religion, against the wishes of Mr. Bailey, and so he refused to change the state religion to be something other than Christianity. However, the people are happy enough, especially after the Republic was founded. It remains to be seen as to whether or not the state religion will change after the death of Mr. Bailey. Government The Transitional Goverment consists of representatives from every town, village, and township ruled by Russarctia, as well as the President, Vice President, and Ministers of the Interior, Foreign Affairs, War, and Treasury. The Governemt currently meets in Rhodovium, but in practice could meet anywhere. Category:Nations